Il a osé
by Lio-CJanton
Summary: Wanda ne sait plus comment interpréter les regards de l'archer qui l'a poussée à se dépasser, elle décide donc d'agir. Et si un malentendu faisait que Clint dise les mots qui font sourire ? Je ne pas très douée pour les résumés...


Personnages - Clint Barton - Wanda Maximoff - Natasha Romanoff

Pairing - ...

Résumé - Wanda ne sait plus comment interpréter les regards de l'archer qui l'a poussée à se dépasser, elle décide donc d'agir. Et si un malentendu faisait que Clint dise les mots qui font sourire ?

Je ne pas très douée pour les résumés...

Petite précisions même si je fais allusion à AOU Pietro Maximoff est toujours vivant dans cet os.

* * *

Clint était dans les vestiaires des hommes, fermant son casier attendant patiemment que les autres agents terminent de se doucher. Il se douchait rarement dans les douche des vestiaires mais l'entraînement trop intense lui imposait une douche rapide, enfin il se l'imposait puisqu'il ne supportait pas la transpiration, du moins l'odeur. Et petit détail Natasha arrivait dans une heure. Seulement, pudique l'Archer attendit que tous les agents qu'ils avaient entraîné de la douche avant de rentrer dans la salle d'eau. Il disposa ses affaires de manière à les avoir à porter en cas de mission imminente et inattendus. Mais tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant était se prélasser sous une bonne douche chaude, et se détendre surtout.

La buée émanait bientôt dans toute la pièce, sous l'eau brûlante une personne normal ne verrait pas à un mètre. Il se lava les cheveux les savonnant doucement se massant au passage la tête les yeux fermés, il se dit que si Natasha était avec lui en ce moment c'est elle qui le ferrait à sa place puis il se moquerait de sa petite taille par rapport à lui et finirait par la porter. Et il l'entendrait rire et rirait avec elle.

A l'entrée des vestiaires une jeune femme fut happée par l'odeur si masculine d'un parfum qu'un seul homme avait au SHIELD, un seul parmi tous les autres. Elle ferma les yeux et huma l'odeur qu'elle aimait. Clint. Cette odeur de gel douche si particulière appartenait à cet Archer si particulier. De suite elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour le maitre archer, de l'admiration, beaucoup d'admiration. Il n'y avait aucun mot qui pouvait décrire ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour lui, même elle ne le savait pas exactement. Elle se posait tellement de question sur lui, elle voulait tant entrer dans son esprit et voir, voir tout ce que l'archer ne pouvait effacer du plus profond de sa mémoire. La vérité sur le grand Clint Barton, ce qui l'avait poussé à devenir agent du SHIELD, mais aussi sa passion pour le tir à l'arc, d'où lui venait-elle ? Qui lui avait appris à être si précis dans ses tirs. Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à rester en hauteur, à vouloir toujours avoir une vue de l'ensemble des choses qui l'entourait ? Lui avait-on fait du mal ? Qui aurait oser ? Elle soupira et se rappela qu'elle aussi préférait avoir une vue d'ensemble de tout ce qui l'entourais. Depuis la Sokovie, depuis son enfance. Depuis ses 10 ans. Elle voulait chercher et connaître l'archer, le connaître mieux. Mais une seule femme le connaissait mieux que tout le monde. Et c'est elle aussi qui l'empêchait de rentrer dans la tête de l'Archer, car dans ses yeux elle y voyait déjà l'amour qu'il lui portait alors dans son esprit, qu'est-ce qu'elle y verrait de plus ? Son envie d'un futur, d'un beau futur.

Cependant, elle se remémora les regards de l'Archer dans durant les réunions, son introduction dans les rangs du SHIELD, le regard qu'il avait eu sur Pietro puis sur elle. Son regard qui cachait tant de chose, et s'il y cachait quelque qu'elle aussi ne voulait pas avouer ? Au fond elle pouvait comprendre étant donné son âge et le sien et aussi, en plus de Natasha. Peut-être se faisait-elle des idées, mais ses sentiments à elle était bien présent, du moins elle ressentait quelque chose, quelque chose bloqué entre amour et admiration. Qu'était-ce vraiment ?

Envoûtée par le parfum de l'agent elle soupira et se laissa aller à chercher des réponses en employant les grands moyens, elle devait savoir et comprendre au risque de tout faire basculer. Elle entra dans les vestiaires entre les casiers et se deshabilla doucement, se séparant au départ de son pull, puis de ses chaussures, se caleçon et enfin de tous ses sous-vêtements.

Dans la salle d'eau Clint prenait tout son temps et se détendait, se lavant tout en étirant ses muscles sous l'eau chaude essayant au passage de vidé son esprit, ce qu'il essayait de faire depuis tant d'année mais jamais rien ne partait alors il abandonnait et repensait à la seule chose qu'il l'apaisait Natasha.

Au rebord de l'entrée Wanda s'arrêta et regarda l'archer, qu'elle ne put vraiment bien décelé à cause de la buée. Elle en évacua une petite partie assez pour voir le buste et son visage, l'expression qu'il avait, les yeux fermés, sa façon qu'il avait de bouger la tête comme pour enlever des images. Elle se doutait qu'une en particulier ne le quittait pas. Car même si Pietro était vivant il n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, il ne pourrait effacer le moment où il l'avait vu tomber, criblé de balle. Cette phrase, il l'avait dit devant le corps de Pietro juste avant qu'il ne soit emmener par les experts du SHIELD « Tu l'as pas vu venir celle-là ». Clint s'en voulait malgré tout, et il continuerait à s'en vouloir, comme pour toute les choses auxquelles il fait allusions rapidement en disant que quelque ce qu'il a fait par facilité aurait dû être autrement. Il aurait épargné tant de vie innocente. Une seule histoire le rendait fier, mais jamais elle ne l'avait entendu de la bouche de l'archer, toujours de celle de sa compagne, la veuve noire, Natasha. La fameuse dette de la jeune femme, la dette graver au fer rouge qu'elle avait depuis que Clint l'avait épargné. Ce fut à son tour de secouer la tête pour oublier Natasha, ce qu'elle allait faire ne collais pas à ces pensées.

Elle osa un regard sur le bas de son corps, mais trop de buée l'empêchait d'en voir plus, seulement elle pouvait laisser libre cours à son imagination. Dissiper la buée de nouveau aurait alerter l'archer. La jeune sorcière s'avança et enjamba le petit rebord des douches, elle était silencieuse et si bien entraîner tellement différente Clint ne la sentit pas entrer. Elle se faisait discrète tout en se rapprochant de l'archer qui était dos à tout. Elle hésita puis tout devint trop en elle, elle osa, et ses gestes furent comme des automatisme, l'archer toujours dans l'ignorance de sa présence. Il sentit deux bras entourer son torse, sous la surprise il se retourna et se plaqua au mur en voyant qui était la propriétaire des petits bras autour de lui. Il se cogna la tête au passage.

\- « Wanda ?! » Dit il se frottant la tête vivement pour soulager le coup.

\- « Clint »

La jeune femme passa doucement ses mains sur le visage de l'archer complètement hébété il les enleva doucement.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » Demanda Clint.

\- « Ca fait trop longtemps Clint » Dit la jeune femme essayant d'atteindre le torse de l'Archer.

\- « Wanda ça suffit ! Arrête »

\- « Personne ne le saura crois moi » Supplia-t-elle.

\- « Ce n'est pas la question ! Wanda c'est impossible ! »

L'archer sortit de sous le jet et entoura sa taille d'une serviette. La jeune Maximoff se rapprocha de lui et tenta de nouveau des contacts avec l'archer qui l'évita et l'entoura doucement dans une serviette blanche il bloqua la serviette de manière a ce qu'elle ne tomba pas et posa ses mains sur les bras de la jeune sorcière.

\- « Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer » dit Clint.

\- « Non ! Toi tu vas m'expliquer. »

\- « T'expliquer quoi ? Pourquoi je ne veux pas ? Ce n'est pas évident selon toi ? »

\- « Tes regards Clint. Explique-moi tes regards. Je les sens, ceux que tu as sur Pietro sont différent de ceux que tu as sur moi, tu penses que je ne me doute de rien et pourtant je sais toute les fois où ton regards se pose sur moi. Tu joues ? »

L'archer la regarda complètement ahuris par ses propos, puis il se rendit compte que la jumelle avait mal interpréter ses regards.

\- « Tu as tout faux Wanda… »

Elle le regarda, il vit alors la déception dans ses yeux. Il baissa la tête.

\- « Les regards que j'ai sur ton frère et toi son des regards remplis de fierté parce-que deux jeunes enfants détruit se reconstruisent petit à petit et font le bien désormais. Seigneur, Wanda je ne parle qu'avec les yeux je suis désolé, je ne sais pas parler normalement… »

\- « Co…Comment me vois-tu… Moi… »

L'archer soupira.

\- « Comme ma fille, ou ma petite sœur. Je ne remplacerais jamais ton père, ni aucun de tes parents, mais je veux que tu saches que je peux être comme tel pour toi… pour ton frère… »

\- « Je ne sais pas comment je te vois Clint… »

\- « Je… »

La situation était tellement compliquée, la jeune femme déjà si brisé par la vie faisait face à un homme qui ne trouvait plus les mots pour lui parler. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser espérer quoi que ce soit d'autre venant de lui.

\- « Pas comme ce qu'il vient de se passer Wanda » l'archer soupira « Je … Je suis lié à Natasha »

\- « Raconte-moi. »

\- « Quoi donc ? »

\- « Toi et Natasha. »

L'archer soupira, il n'aimait pas parler de ça car ces souvenirs était à lui.

\- « Nath'…Natasha était m'a cible, c'était à Budapest, je devais abattre la veuve noire. Mais ce soir-là, ce soir où je l'ai eu en face de moi. Je me suis souvenue que dans son dossier elle n'avait abattu que des pourritures… J'avais déjà du sang innocent sur les mains. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit la suivante. Alors un soir je l'ai retrouvée. Comme tu peux l'imaginer je m'en suis sorti avec quel coupure et des bleus mais elle avait une salle gueule elle aussi. Je n'ai pas regardé, je savais de quoi elle était capable alors je n'ai pas hésité. Je l'ai épargné et entre-autre libérée du KGB. Et on est rentrée ensemble » expliqua l'archer.

\- « Alors c'est ça ? Budapest ? »

\- « C'est autre chose aussi mais ce qui est à Budapest restera à jamais à Budapest. Je n'en dirais pas plus jeune femme. »

La petite sorcière sourit elle se sentait mal de ce qui venait de se passer.

\- « Je… Je suis désolée Clint… »

\- « Il y a eu une incompréhension, ce n'est rien »

\- « Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

\- « Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ce que moi je ne n'explique pas »

\- « Je me sens idiote » rit la jeune femme.

Son rire n'avait tout de même rien de joyeux.

\- « Tu veux que je te dise la vérité ? Moi aussi. » rit Clint.

\- « Alors tu me vois vraiment comme ta fille ? » Demanda Wanda.

\- « Actuellement ce serais pervers de dire oui, mais autrement oui Wanda, et je suis fier de toi-même si ça ne t'apporte rien venant de moi je sais que parfois on veut juste que quelqu'un nous le dise pour nous encourager » Dit Clint.

\- « Merci… Clint »

L'archer balaya son merci de la main comme si ce qu'il faisait était normal, il ne demandait ni merci ni reconnaissance.

\- « Pietro t'aime beaucoup aussi. Il ne dit rien mais il t'aime beaucoup, plus que les autres même, il ne dit rien mais c'est vrai… »

\- « Je ne dis rien mais je vous aime beaucoup, comme les autres avengers aussi, et j'aime Natasha mais je ne dis rien »

\- « Tu ne lui dis rien non plus ? » Demanda-t-elle.

\- « Jamais en public, rarement quand on est ensemble »

\- « Et quand vous… »

\- « Dit toi que c'est comme pour Budapest ça aussi. » l'archer soupira « On se comprend c'est tout, je ne dis rien à Natasha, surtout à Natasha »

La jeune sorcière rit à la réplique d'un Clint légèrement rouge. Elle se leva et rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers les vestiaires des filles. Clint rassembla ses affaires lui aussi et regarda au passage sa montre Natasha n'allait plus tarder, il la remit à son poignet suivis de son unique bracelet, un bracelet noir à cordon une petite flèche reliant les deux bout, gravé au prénom de Natasha. La jeune sorcière s'arrêta et retourna vers l'archer toujours de dos, elle posa doucement son bras sur son avant bras.

\- « Clint ? »

L'archer se retourna et ne put éviter les lèvres de la jeune femme qui vinrent se poser sur les siennes, il sentit sa mains dans ses cheveux l'autre tenant sa serviette autour d'elle. Leur baiser devint passionné, langoureux. La jeune femme y mit un terme doucement tout en tournant une page qui avait du mal à se tourner depuis quelque temps. Elle posa doucement sa main sur la joue de l'archer et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- « Je me contenterais de ça pour tourner la page. Et maintenant je te verrais comme je dois te voir. Car c'est ce que je peux avoir de toi. Je te verrais comme un père, du moins j'essaierais. »

Wanda partit finalement sans un autre regard pour l'archer. Elle pénétra dans les vestiaires des filles laissant l'archer stoïque, droit comme un I se disant qu'il ne pourrait oublier ce moment, qu'il reviendrait à chaque fois qu'il reverrait la Maximoff. Et prit une décision.

Tout en haut de la tour des Avengers Clint était là il regardait le Quinjet atterrir les mains dans les poches. Captain et Tony en sortir les premiers surpris de voir l'archer ici, ils le saluèrent et entrèrent dans la tour, suivit de deux autres agents qu'il salua et félicita pour leur réussite. Natasha fut la dernière à sortir il s'avança doucement et laissa la porte se fermer. Il était en civil elle toujours en tenue, il la regarda et souri.

\- « Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » dit Natasha tendrement.

\- « Je me suis dit que pour une fois je pouvais venir te voir ici, te dire bon retour à la maison »

Elle sourit et fut surprise quand Clint la prit dans ses bras et dit ses mots tellement inhabituels.

\- « Tu m'as manqué » Dit-il.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte et caressa doucement ses cheveux. La veuve noie ferma les yeux pour une fois elle aimait les mots. Elle lui répondit que lui aussi il lui avait manqué.

\- « Je t'aime » dit Clint. « Je t'aime Natasha »

Elle caressa sa joue, elle le voyait dans ses yeux, cette lueur qu'elle voyait tout le temps. Son archer aux paroles si rares. C'était comme entendre dire qu'on est fier, elle ce qu'elle voulait entendre c'était qu'il l'aimait. Clint avait trouvé la force de le dire de vive voix à découvert, il avait su dire à Wanda qu'il était fier d'elle, il devait dire à sa femme qu'il l'aimait. Il le devait.


End file.
